


Athazagoraphobia

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Aphrodisiacs, Banter, Begging, Blindfolds, Catharsis, Character Study, Cock Rings, Collars, Creampie, Crying, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Milking, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Subspace, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, basically lysithea verbally destroys claude but like in a loving way, explored through roleplay sex i guess, is there a tag for porn and character study, maybe? - Freeform, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "Face it-- you've been abandoned. The Fódlanese, the Almyrans, none of them ever trusted, liked, or needed you. You don't belong anywhere."His chest heaved with a sob upon hearing his greatest fear out loud in such a blatant and callous manner. She leaned down to be face-to-face with him before undoing his blindfold."And you aren't the Master Tactician or the King of Unification," she continued, holding his chin. "You're just a pathetic fool playing pretend and using fake names, a scared little boy nobody wanted to protect-- and deep down, you always knew that, didn't you, Khalid?"A.K.A. LysiClaude Dom/sub roleplay with verbal humiliation/degradation+mindbreak/captive scenario.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 22





	Athazagoraphobia

"Would you look at that-- the great Claude von Riegan, reduced to nothing but a whimpering slut."

She stroked the feather boa of her Gremory outfit while admiring the view in front of her. 

The leader of the Leicester Alliance was stripped down to nothing except for a blindfold and the vibrating anal plug, cock ring, and nipple clamps she put on him, kneeling in her "dungeon," with his hands fixed above his head with magical binds. 

With a snap of her fingers, she turned the vibration up as high as it could go, and observed as he squirmed and bit his lips trying to hold back noises. 

"Still trying to preserve your dignity, hm? Hoping that your "friends" will come save you? How adorable," she giggled, then pressed her feet against his shaft, feeling how painfully hard he was through the white stockings. "It's been months, you know. If they planned to rescue you, they would have done it already."

He shook his head pitifully, and she almost felt bad at how desperately he was trying to keep himself from falling apart. 

Almost. 

"Face it-- you've been abandoned. The Fódlanese, the Almyrans, none of them ever trusted, liked, or needed you. You don't belong anywhere."

His chest heaved with a sob upon hearing his greatest fear out loud in such a blatant and callous manner. She leaned down to be face-to-face with him before undoing his blindfold. 

"And you aren't the Master Tactician or the King of Unification," she continued, holding his chin. "You're just a pathetic fool playing pretend and using fake names, a scared little boy nobody wanted to protect-- and deep down, you always knew that, didn't you, Khalid?"

Tears rolled down his cheek as he shivered into what must have been a dry orgasm while looking into her eyes. 

"Oh, hush now, there's no need to cry, like some sort of needy baby," she whispered, running her gloved fingers up and down his sharp jawline. "You might be a pathetic little boy, but if you're good and let me break you in, you can be my pathetic little boy."

"Yours..."

"Mhm, mine," she replied, leaning into kiss him, and he let her, much to her surprise (not). "The rest of the world hated, abandoned, and forgot about you-- but I won't. I'll take care of you and make you feel good, even if you're a delusional fool who couldn't live up to the promises you made."

"...Ngh!"

She trailed her hand down his body and grabbed his cock right below the head, and that was all the touch he needed to violently spasm and shoot a load onto the bodice of her dress. 

"Eager to prove every humiliating thing I say, aren't you?" she tsked, then rose to her feet while drawing his head close to her torso. "Better clean up the mess."

He began licking up his own sperm so enthusiastically that she was almost taken aback, but she didn't let it show while feeling his tongue through the fabric. By the time he was done, she noticed that his cock was hard and engorged again. 

She fluffed his hair as a silent praise before summoning a purple collar, with the Ordelian family emblem at the center, to float over into her hand.

"See this? This is a prized family heirloom of mine," she explained, running a finger down the vein in his neck before snapping the collar into place. "Our family has gone through awful things, too, you see. Subjugated by the Empire while the Alliance, the very same one you tried so hard to hold together, turned a blind eye."

The magic binds around his wrists fell, as did his torso, landing his arms on the floor in front of him.

"But unlike you, we were loved. By each other, and our people. And we endured."

Sitting down on the bed, she crossed her legs and summoned a glowing purple magic chain from the emblem to her hand. 

"Bestowing it on you is far more than you ever deserve, but you get the honor of having it because you're mine."

"Thank...you..."

She smiled and made a come-hither motion with her index finger. 

"You're finally learning your place! Good. Now crawl over here like the pathetic little boy you are, and I'll give you a reward."

He obliged, slowly approaching on all fours and shortening the length of the chain as the toys on (and inside) him continued to torture his most sensitive parts. Right when he was at her feet, she took a glass jar from the nightstand, and took out a few purple sugar hearts, infused with aphrodisiac, before letting his head rest on her lap. 

"Open your mouth," she commanded, then placed the treats onto his tongue while wiping the tears streaking his face. "How does it taste?"

"Tastes good," he whispered, closing his eyes and leaning into her gentle touch. 

"They're some of my favorites."

She ushered him onto the bed and resumed stroking his face and hair as he squirmed around from the stimulation. When he gasped and suddenly rutted against her, she snapped her fingers to turn off all the vibrations.

"W-why..."

"Your dishonest scheming ways won't work with me," she said, getting on her back and using the magic chain to drag him on top of her. "You'll have to work hard to earn what you want. The question is, how far are you willing to go to prove yourself?"

"Anything," he panted, looking like he was about to pass out but keeping himself up with sheer willpower, "I'll do anything for you. Please."

"Correct answer," she replied, then raised her skirt to reveal nothing underneath it except for the white thigh-highs before placing the head of his cock on her dripping slit. 

He slammed into, and fell on top of her at the same time, grunting and releasing after just a few strokes. She frowned and snapped fingers once more, turning on the vibrations to be just barely there, before locking her legs around his waist so that his limp cock wouldn't slip out. 

"Looks like your self-proclaimed title of being a careful planner and tactician was all a farce, hm? Absolutely no patience or discipline-- thinking you can get away with it just because you're naturally gifted down there."

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whimpered, grasping the sheets next to her head instead of daring to touch her. "Please, I want to-- let me make it up to you, please."

"At least you're willing to admit it," she smirked. "Good boy. As for how you can make it up..."

She turned up the vibrations again and stifled a moan herself from feeling the cock ring rubbing against her clit. 

"...breed with me. Give me strong, healthy heirs."

He groaned, getting hard once again, inside her. 

"But don't think for a moment that they're heirs for the Almyran throne or House Riegan. Remember, they abandoned you. They don't need you. One of your half-siblings will take the throne, and either House Goneril or Gloucester will become the leader of the Alliance, if the damned thing doesn't fall apart, all because of those foolish, greedy aristocrats."

"I know...I, I failed, in all my dreams and aspirations."

"You did," she whispered, then raised the vibrations higher. "But you can always find new ones, and I have one right here for you, don't I? Have a family with me. Please me. Be mine, and mine only."

He began thrusting again, this time managing to have a little more discipline.

"Learn to find happiness in those things, not your foolish grandiose ambitions that'll always crumble to dust in the face of this cruel reality," she commanded, before finding his hands and grasping them, interwining their fingers. 

"I-- I will," he sobbed. "Forever and always."

She kissed him in response, confirming that his words were true, and smiled into his lips. 

\---

"Ah, that was nice," he said, setting the toys into the disinfecting machine on the nightstand before laying beside her again, the collar still on his neck. "I knew you'd be good at stuff like that."

"Did you, really?"

"Of course. You are good at anything you put your mind to, after all."

She blushed and huddled closer.

"I...almost feel guilty at how I didn't feel guilty saying all that in the moment," she said, tracing her family emblem on his neck. 

"You shouldn't. That was the whole point."

"I'm aware, Khalid. But...still."

He kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair. 

"It's a good thing that reality isn't as bad as our worst-case scenario, huh."

She nodded and reached her hand out to summon a jar of yellow sugar hearts, not laced with aphrodisiacs, from the drawer. 

"Having sugar this late at night will make it difficult to sleep, you know~"

"Oh, be quiet," she huffed. "We've tired ourselves out enough, so having a few pieces won't hurt."

"Yeah, but it's never just a few pieces with you," he chuckled as she popped a few into her mouth.

She shut him up by pulling him into a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> These two's insecurities hurt, but not as much as the NTR shit I'm about to start writing after this!


End file.
